Fate will find a way
by babybunee
Summary: Aku tahu aku takkan pernah bisa memilikimu,Kau lebih indah saat aku hanya memandangimu,Aku akan melindungimu,sehingga kau bisa mekar lebih indah. Aku akan menjauh,karna akulah yang kelak akan menjadi kenangan yang menyakitimu,Walau aku perih,sakit karna merindumu. Terluka,karna menjauhimu. Aku akan baik-baik saja My Red Rose.#gkbisabikinsummary.VKook/TaeKook(GS).MinYoon/MinGa(GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Fate will find a way**

Cast

-Jeon Jungkook {GS}

-Kim Taehyung

-Min Yoongi {GS}

-Park Jimin

-and other(s)

 _Happy readng!_

 _-Hitshin Art Academy,Gung-dong,Guro-gu,Seoul,Korea Selatan._

Seorang yeoja berparas manis nampak berjalan tergesa menuju bagian barat sekolah,tepatnya ruang guru,rambut dark brown-nya terlihat berantakan,melekat disekitar wajah dan leher putihnya akibat peluh,mulutnya berkomat-kamit,menyerapahkan kata terburuk untuk namja yang pasti sedang berada di tempat yang kini sedang ditujunya.

"annyeonghaseyo,seonsaengnim",Jeon Jungkook membungkukkan badannya sedikit memberi hormat pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang sedikit berbincang dengan seorang namja tampan yang sangat dikenalnya _Kim Taehyung_

"oh Jungkook,duduklah ada yang ingin saya bicarakan"

Jungkook berjalan mendekat,meraih kursi kayu dihadapannya dan mendudukkan dirinya,netranya memandang sekilas namja disampingnya yang memasang seringai menyebalkan yang sangat dia hafal.

"Ada perlu apa seonsaengnim?"ujar Jungkook manis namun sarat akan kebohongan, _heol dia sangat tau pasti kenapa dia berada disini bersama namja setan disampingnya._

"Jungkook,kau sudah absen selama lima hari,beberapa nilaimu mulai tertinggal karna kau melewatkan ulangan-ulangan harian yang penting,jadi saya menyarankan kau untuk bergabung dengan tim khusus yang diketuai oleh Taehyung,hari ini mereka akan pergi ke pusat kota untuk mendapatkan nilai tambahan,bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis,hatinya mencelos mendengar perkataan Choi seonsaengnim _,"kelompok yang dimaksudkan oleh Choi saem adalah_ _Golden group,group berisikan anak-anak penting dan berpengaruh yang selalu berada di peringkat 5 besar,grup menjiikkan yang sangat dibenci olehnya,group yang hanya mengenal nilai diatas segala-galanya,bahkan teman sama saja lawan disana,dan heol! Dia akan berakhir disana hanya karna absen selama lima hari?"_

"T..Tapi,bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan ssaem?,maksudku,aku masih sanggup mengejar ketertinggalanku" Jungkook tergagap,tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Taehyung di sisinya membuat keberaniannya hancur berantakan, _dia takut,sungguh._

Choi seonsaengim mengangguk kecil wanita berambut sebahu dengan paras rupawan itu cukup mengenal yeoja bermata onyx dihadapannya,Jeon Jungkook adalah murid yang baik,dia pintar tetapi masih perduli terhadap teman-temannya,dia sudah menduga Jungkook pasti akan menolaknya.

"hah..,baiklah kalau kau..

"Jeon Jungkuk,Appamu akan datang kurang dari seminggu lagi,mustahil kau bisa memperbaiki nilai secepat itu,ini daftar peringkat sementara Hitshin" Taehyung menyerahkan map berwarna kuning kehadapan Jungkook,tatapannya dingin seakan menolak jika Jungkook memaksa tidak bergabung dengannya.

"apa kau mau melihat peringkatmu ada dibawah peringkatku?,aku tau sangat sulit bagimu untuk mengejar nilaiku..Taehyung mnyeringai meremehkan,"tapi setidaknya kita bisa berbagi peringkat pertama seperti biasakan?'aku kasihan harus selalu melihat ayahmu pergi dengan tatapan kecewa karna putri kesayangannya bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanku" Taehyung berkata dengan nada mengejek,kemudian kepala dengan surai pirangnya beralih menghadap Choi seonsaengnim,tatapannya berubah "Choi Sooyong saem,kau yang paling dekat dengan yeoja ini kan?,aku rasa pilihan terbaik hanya bergabung dengan kami"

Jeon jungkook tersentak,wajahnya memerah menahan amarah,Kim Taehyung sudah keterlaluan,tangannya terkepal meremas kasar rok lipit hitamnya,matanya memanas siap menumpahkan air mata yang terus dihalaunya agar tidak menetes,meskipun begitu wajahnya tetap terlihat datar, _dia tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung melihatnya dalam keadaan yang lemah,dia membenci Taehyung,jadi dia harus berusaha kuat._

"semua keputusan ada di tanganmu,Jungkook,jadi bagaimana?" Choi seonsaengnim menatap Jungkook.

"Aku...

ooOOoo

BRAKK!

Pintu berwarna abu-abu itu terbanting keras,Jeon jungkook,pelaku pembantingan pintu itu berlari gusar,tangan putihnya mencengkram pinggiran pagar pembatas atap sekolah kesenian bergengsi tersebut,wajah datarnya menghilang,digantikan paras berantakan dan netra yang basah.

"Kim Taehyung!,wae!,wae kau selalu membuatku menderita! Apa salahku!"

Jeon jungkook berteriak,melepaskan semua kekesalan yang ditahannya sedari tadi pada angin yang berhembus menerbangkan surainya, _dia menyerah,lagi-lagi dirinya kalah dengan namja berkulit tan sialan itu._

" Jungkook-ah,gwenchanayeo?" seorang namja berambut lilac tiba-tiba datang dan menyentuh bahu Jungkook,menyentaknya hingga kini netra mereka bertemu,tatapannya menyendu.

"Jimin-ie.., _hiks..hikss"_ Jungkook menyeka air matanya,berusaha terlihat baik dihadapan Park Jimin,teman dekatnya.

"hah.. apa karna namja itu lagi?" jimin mengusap pipi gembil Jungkook dengan saputangan ungu miliknya,kemudian menggusak rambut jungkook sekilas, _sejujurnya,ingin sekali dia merengkuh tubuh yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini,tetapi dia sadar,yeoja ini sudah menjadi milik namja yang sialnya sahabat karibnya sendiri,dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya_

"Apa aku seburuk itu ya?",matanya memanas,ditatapnya iris kelabu milik Jimin,berusaha memberi tahu semua rasa sedih dan lelahnya selama ini _._

"Tidak..,hey..,kau Yeoja paling baik yang pernah kukenal.."Jimin menangkup wajah sembab milik Jungkook,menarik kedua sisi bibir semerah cherry milik jungkook berlawanan arah dengan ibu jarinya,"...nah,lebih manis kalau kau tersenyum seperti ini,kau tahu kan?,seekor kelinci akan terlihat jelek saat cemberut..,apalagi dengan _ingus_ seperti itu" Jimin tertawa,suara cemprengnya terdengar menyebalkan,tapi anehnya mampu membuat Jungkook ikut tergelak, _melupakan sejenak rasa lelahnya_

"Yak! Park Jimin kurang ajar!,kemari kau!"

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa! Dasar kelinci _galau_!"

Jeon jungkook berlari,tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh _bantet_ sahabatnya,sementara Jimin tampak tertawa-tawa menghindari gelitikan yang diberikan Jungkook jika dia tertangkap,mereka saling berkejaran,dan tertawa bersama, _melupakan sejenak semua rasa sakit yang bersarang di hati masing-masing._

Bahkan tak menyadari,ada sepasang netra coklat bening,yang memandang penuh rasa amarah daan sendu pada namja dan yeoja yang tampak akrab tertawa dihadapannya.

" _kenapa..,rasanya sesesak ini?,Jungkook-ah"_

 _TBC_

 _annyeong!_

aku nongol dengan ff debut yg super gaje,yang terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu comeback _oppa-oppa dan eonni-eonni_ yang super kece tahun ini! /uwooo/,khususnya lagu Beautiful-Monsta X,Hear the wind sing-GFriend,Spring Day-BTS,dan banyaaaak lagi yang aku lupa judulnya pokoknya masih banyak/heleh/,oh ya btw mian klo banyak Typo berserakan,atau penggambaran cerita yang buram seperti hatiku karna gk bisa nonton konser BTS/lahcurhat/mian/

oh iya sekali lagi,ini pertama kalinya aku publish ff,jadi butuh bgt yang namanya kritik dan saran dari _Readers-nim_ sekalian,termasuk Review/kloberkenan/gkmaksakok/

ok,kyknya dah terlalu nyampah,so yg mau ngobrol secara _abnormal_ just hit me in pm!/yeay!/

next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeon jungkook berlari,tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh _bantet_ sahabatnya,sementara Jimin tampak tertawa-tawa menghindari gelitikan yang diberikan Jungkook jika dia tertangkap,mereka saling berkejaran,dan tertawa bersama, _melupakan sejenak semua rasa sakit yang bersarang di hati masing-masing._

Bahkan tak menyadari,ada sepasang netra coklat bening,yang memandang penuh rasa amarah daan sendu pada namja dan yeoja yang tampak akrab tertawa dihadapannya.

" _kenapa..,rasanya sesesak ini?,Jeongkook-ah"_

Fate will find a way

Cast

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi(GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin(GS)

Kim Minggyu

And other(s)

 _Happy reading!_

 _-classroom_

"Jungkook,hey Jungkook.., _irreona ppali!_ "

seorang yeoja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut sebahu nampak menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jungkook yang tertelungkup di atas meja,jam istirahat sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu,namun yeoja bergigi kelinci ini masih setia _berkencan_ dengan meja datar yang tidak lebih menarik dari semangkuk _samyang_ di kantin sekolah.

"Eung..,waeyo eonni?",mengerjapkan matanya sesaat kemudian mulai bangun,Jungkook memandang netra teduh Yoongi, _sunbaenya_ di _senior high school_ -ini.

"Ini,aku menemukannya lagi diloker-mu saat meminjam baju olah raga milikmu..,Yoongi meletakkan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna semerah darah beserta kertas- _sepertinya surat_ ke pangkuan Jungkook yang sudah menegapkan posisi duduknya,

"Sepertinya kau punya seorang _secret admirer_..,Yoongi terkekeh,"ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dibulan ini,wow,kau bisa membuat a _bucket of Red Rose_ lalu melemparkannya ke kepala pirang milik Taehyung _"_ Yoongi tertawa keras diikuti oleh Jungkook,jemari mungilnya bergerak menyeka air mata yang menggenang karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Uhm good idea,aku akan membuatnya"Jungkook mengacung-acungkan jarinya,kemudian mulai menghentikan tawanya

bibir tipis milik Yoongi kembali membuka"ah ya..,ngomong-ngomong soal Taehyung,aku tadi bertemu dengannya,dia bilang agar kau menemuinya di atap,ada yang ingin dia bicarakan"

"Aishh namja sialan itu.."

"Hei..,jangan mengumpat dasar bocah,cepat temui dia"Yoongi mendorong pelan bahu Jungkook.

" _arraseo.._ "

Jungkook berdiri,meletakkan bunga mawar itu kedalam tasnya,dan menenggelamkan surat berwarna _broken white_ itu kedalam saku _sweeter hitam_ yang membungkus tubuhnya,kakinya segera melangkah menuju atap sekolah,meninggalkan _sunbae_ favoritenya setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

ooOOoo

"MIN YOONGI SUNBAE!"

Teriakan melengking _yang jujur sangat mengganggu kesehatan telinga,_ terdengar meredam suasana ribut di kantin,namja berotot yang berteriak tadi nampak berlari kecil ke arah _macan putih-_ ralat-gadis dingin yang bernama Min Yoongi yang sekarang sedang menampilkan ekspresi _berani mendekat-kau-akan-mati_ pada Namja _bantet_ bersurai lilac yang ajaibnya nampak tidak peka dengan aura gelap Yoongi.

"Yoongi sunbae apa kabar?,sedang makan ya?" Jimin menampilkan senyum menawannya,membuat beberapa yeoja yang berada dikantin tersedak makanan mereka karna terpesona.

"Tidak,aku sedang latihan tinju"Yoongi menjawab ketus

Jimin merengut,mulutnya terbuka

"Yoongi sunbae aku..

"Aku tidak mau mendekatkanmu dengan Jungkook,dia ada di atap,dekati saja sendiri"

"Dia...,ada di atap?"tatapan Jimin berubah,wajahnya mengeras dan Yoongi bersumpah,ada kilatan sendu dimanik kelabu namja dihadapannya

"Hei,mau pergi denganku _lagi_ malam ini?" Yoongi tersenyum,menyembunyikan getir dibalik senyuman manisnya.

"oke,kujemput seperti biasa" ucap Jimin datar,entah kemana perginya sifat Jimin yang kekanakan beberapa saat lalu,kini yang ada hanyalah seorang namja bersurai lilac dengan mata yang memicing tajam serta tatapan yang dingin.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi pucat Yoongi,ekspresinya sempat melembut sejenak sebelum kembali _datar_ ,Jimin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan kantin yang nampak dipenuhi oleh _bisikan-bisikan merendahkan_ ,Park Jimin,membutakan seluruh indranya,membiarkan seluruhnya ditutupi oleh amarah,membiarkan yeoja manis yang tadi disentuhnya menunduk,menutupi rasa sakit dihatinya dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan,kalimat sumbang yang _sudah setiap hari didengarnya_

 _"_ _aduh malangnya..,dia memang termasuk jajaran yeoja berparas dewi disini,tapi dia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan saja.."_

 _"_ _Park Jimin itu menyukai Jeon Jungkook.."_

 _"_ _eh,apa benar dia hanya mainannya Jimin?"_

 _"_ _dia itu hanya sebatas tempat persinggahan saja.._

Yeoja berseragam _hitam_ itu memejamkan matanya,matanya mulai memanas, _tidak,dia tidak boleh seperti ini,dia harus kuat,ini semua demi Jimin._

 _...hanya untuk ditinggali sementara.._

Min Yoongi,beranjak dari duduknya dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkan kantin,dengan wajah sedatar dan sedingin bongkahan es,Yoongi terlihat sama sekali tidak perduli, _padahal hatinya sakit,ingin rasanya dia berteriak,berkata bahwa dia bukan pelampiasan!_

 _...kemudian akan ditinggalkan,dibuang,itu akhir ceritanya"_

Air mata yang selama ini dia tahan akhirnya jatuh,dirinya menengadah,menatap rimbunan dedaunan yang mulai gugur diatasnya, _Yoongi kalah,dia lelah,tapi dia tidak bisa menyerah,_

 _Karna kebahagiaan Park Jimin,adalah tanggungan terbesarnya_

ooOOoo

"Jadi,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Taehyung-ssi?",Jungkook bertanya dengan suara yang kelewat datar,dihadapannya nampak seorang namja yang nampak berdiri dengan arogan.

"Ini jadwal kegiatan Golden Group" Taehyung mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas ke arah Jungkook.

"Hanya ini?"Jungkook membolak-balik lembaran kertas ditangannya

Taehyung mengangguk "Ya,dan seperti yang tertera disana,hari ini kita akan melakukan pengambilan nilai sepulang sekolah,aku sudah mengizinkanmu pada ketua ekskul,kau bisa langsung pergi,disana tertera alamat yang akan kita tuju" netra coklat beningnya menatap netra onyx milik Jungkook,

" _Arraseo"_ Jungkook berbalik,bersiap meninggalkan Taehyung,tetapi tangannya dicekal oleh namja itu

"Ada perlu apalagi?"

Taehyung menatap intens netra Jungkook,kemudian meletakkan sesuatu kegenggaman tangan yeoja bermarga Jeon itu.

Berdehem sejenak,kemudian berucap

"Aku menemukannya ditaman,jaga baik-baik jangan sampai hilang lagi"

Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah mematung,menatap benda berwarna silver berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di tangannya,kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya,menatap punggung tegap milik Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh.

ooOOoo

"Argh sialan!"

"Yakk Yoongi _eonni_!,tidak baik mengumpat seperti itu,yang bocor itu ban mobilku,kenapa eonni yang mengumpat? Seharusnya aku!"

"Hishhh..,karna kau masih bocah!,sebaiknya kita memanggil bantuan"Yoongi mendekatkan _Iphone_ nya ketelinga,selang beberapa lama,wajahnya bertambah keruh.

"Park-bantet-Jimin sialan itu kemana sih!,Hand phone-nya tidak aktif"

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lelah,sungguh sial sekali dia hari ini!,kenapa juga ban mobilnya bisa bocor,padahal sebelumnya baik-baik saja,

"Aish bagaimana ini?" Jungkook bergumam

"Hei Jungkook ada apa?"

Seorang namja bekulit tan,dengan gigi taring yang tampak menawan saat tersenyum tampak berjalan mendekat,dia Kim Minggyu.

"Oh, _annyeong sunbae_ "Minggyu membungkukkan badannya,sedikit memberi hormat pada Yoongi

"Ne,ah Minggyu,apa kau bisa membantu kami?"

"Ne,ada apa sunbae?"

"Ban milk Jungkook bocor,apa kau bisa menghubungi _bengkel_ atau _tempat reparasi_?"

"Aku punya beberapa,biar aku yang urus,Sunbae tenang saja"Minggyu tersenyum,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungkook.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi menemui Seokjin noona,dia akan pergi ke water park juga,barang Namjoon Hyung teringgal,kau bisa ikut dengannya,yang ini biar aku urus"

Jungkook memndang curiga kepada Minggyu, _"aneh sekali,Minggyu itu,anggota Golden Group juga kan?,seharusnya dia mencari cara untuk menjatuhkanku,kenapa dia malah menolongku?,aneh"_

"Hei,Jungkook,jangan melamun,cepat ucapkan terimakasih,lalu susul Seokjin Noona"Yoongi menyenggol lengan Jungkook berbisik,membuyarkan lamunan yeoja bermata onyx itu.

"Aaah..,ne.. Jungkook menyelipkan helaian _dark brown_ nya ke telinga,"Minggyu, _thanks ya_ ,aku akan menyusul Seokjin eonni"

"Ne"Minggyu tersenyum,netranya sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah sunbae yang sedang sedikit berbincang dengan Jungkook,setelahnya yeoja _tembam_ itu berlari menjauh,meninggalkannya berdua.

"Yoongi sunbae" Minggyu membuka pebicaraan dengan canggung

"Boleh aku memanggilmu _noona?_ "

"Tentu"Yoongi tersenyum,menampilkan frasa manis yang membuat seorang Kim Minggyu membeku sesaat.

"Aku harus pergi,ekskulku dimulai 5 menit lagi"Yoongi berucap,merapihkan _fabrik_ yang melekat ditubuhnya

"baiklah Yoongi noona,hati-hati"

Yoongi melangkah pergi setelah sekali lagi melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Minggyu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka dari luar pagar,dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

ooOOoo

"Eh Jungkook,tidak biasanya kau memakai cincin itu,bukannya sudah hilang ya?"

Kim Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya,meminta penjelasan dari yeoja yang kini sedang menatap jalanan Seoul yang padat

"Dia memberikannya padaku,katanya dia menemukannya ditaman"Jungkook memandangi cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya,kemudian mengalihkan netranya ke arah jari manis Seokjin.

"Bagaimana keadaan eonni dan Namjoon oppa?"

"Kami baik..,Jin menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari mnisnya,warnanya sama seperti milik Jungkook,bedanya,terdapat ukiran bunga yang cantik disepanjang sisinya,"kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama tiap akhir pekan,aku juga sudah pindah ke apartement miliknya"

Jin menatap Jungkook,mengucapkan tiap kata dengan ekspresi yang bahagia,diluar sedang lampu merah,jadi dia bisa lebih leluasa mengobrol dengan Jungkook

" _jinjayo eonni? Wah..chukkae..,,_ aku benar-benar menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian"Jungkook tersenyum manis,terbersit rasa iri dihatinya, _kenapa kisahnya tidak bisa semanis mereka?_

Jin menatap Jungkook,Yeoja persurai _ombre pink_ itu tersenyum penuh arti

" _cepat atau lambat,takdir itu akan menemukan jalannya,dia memang bodoh karna berusaha melindungimu dengan mencoba berkata bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu,padahal dia tau,saat kau akhirnya memilih berpaling,dia akan hancur,mati,percayalah Jungkook,dia memiliki cinta yang terlampau besar padamu"_

Jin memfokuskan pikirannya,melajukan kendaraannya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

ooOOoo

"Woy Kim Minggyu!"

"Astaga Tae!,kau mengagetkanku!"Minggyu sedikit berjengit,dia kaget sungguh.

"Hahaha.., _aigoo_ lihat, _air liur_ mu menetes,aku tau Yoongi sunbae memang manis,tapi kau terlalu _over_ bung"Taehyung mengacak surai coklat milik Minggyu,yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh si pemilik.

"Dasar _alien_ nyasar!,masih untung kubantu!"Minggyu menggerutu,merapalkan sesumpahan untuk namja yang masih sibuk menertawakannya

"Hei hei.., _im just kidding bro_..,Taehyung terkekeh pelan,wajahnya melembut,.. _gomawoyo"_

Minggyu menatap Taehyung,antara heran dan juga- _kasihan?_

"kenapa kau tidak langsung menolongnya,kenapa malah menyuruhku?"

Taehyung menatap Minggyu yang kini memasang wajah heran,tangannya beralih menepuk bahu Minggyu,lalu pergi meninggalkan namja berkulit gelap itu,

 _"_ _Karna saat aku berusaha kembali,aku takut dia akan terluka,lagi"_

 _TBC_

Haiiiiii!

Oke di chapter kali ini udah ada beberapa _clue_ yang aku kasih,aku ngerjain chapter ini ngebutt karna laptopnya mau dbawa so harus cepet" up date/gk bisa sama sekali up new chapter hari ini,jadi mian klo banyak Typo,bahasa yang gaje dll,karna bm sempet d cek ulang,ohiya disini udah nongol beberapa cast baru,yaitu Kim SeokJin dan Kim Minggyu! /yeayyy/tebarbunga/

Oh iya thanks bgt yang udah mau _Review,follow,favorite,_ karna jujur ini yang nyemangatin aku untuk ngelanjutin ff gak jelas ini /wkwkwk/


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate will find a way**

Cast

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi(GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin(GS)

Kim Minggyu

And other(s)

 _Happy reading!_

 _Jungkook berjalan melewati jalan setapak itu dengan ceria,kaki kecilnya yang berbalut sepatu berwarna hitam tampak melompat-lompat kecil,netra onyxnya berkilauan penuh binar,menatap setangkai mawar merah yang sengaja dipetiknya untuk hadiah ulang tahun Mamanya,senyumnya tampak terukir manis,dengan gigi kelinci yang nampak menyembul,tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti,matanya membulat saat melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampak berjongkok dibawah pohon,kepala bersurai coklatnya bertumpu pada lengannya yang terlipat memeluk kakinya,bahunya bergetar,seiring dengan isakan halus yang membuat Jungkook merasa kasihan,jadi,bocah berbaju merah dengan rok lipit putih selutut itu mengubah haluannya dan berjalan mendekati sosok berbaju biru itu._

 _"Hei,gwenchanayo?"tangan mungil milik jungkook bergerak ragu menyentuh pundak bocah itu_

 _mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit,bocah lelaki itu menggeleng kuat._

 _"Hiks..,eommaku ditabrak ajhussi jahat,eomma tidak mau bangun hiks..,aku takut.."_

 _Jungkook yang sedaritadi ikut berjongkok merapatkan tubuhnya,tangannya mengelus lembut rambut indah bocah itu,hal yang biasa Mamanya lakukan jika dia sedang sedih._

 _"eung..jungkook tidak tau cara mengobati eomma-mu,Jungkook menatap iris coklat bening yang penuh air mata itu,"tapi umm..,aku punya ini"_

 _jungkook memberikan bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya kegenggaman bocah yang kini menatapnya polos_

 _"a..apa tidak apa-apa,aku mengambil ini?"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk semangat,senyuman menghiasi wajah chubbynya_

 _"ne..,berikan pada eomma-mu,itu bunga yang memiliki arti cinta!,eomma-mu pasti akan bangun!,Mama bilang,Mama Cinta jungkook,Jungkook juga cinta Mama, jadi Mama gak akan pergi ninggalin Jungkook!"_

 _bocah laki-laki itu mengerjapkan netra coklatnya yang bening,lalu berteriak heboh_

 _"Berarti kalau aku memberikan ini pada eomma,eomma akan bangun!,karna Taetae cinta eomma,eomma gak akan ninggalin Taetae?!"_

 _"ne!"_

 _Jungkook terkejut,tubuh mungilnya terhuyung kebelakang saat bocah itu tiba-tiba memeluknya_

 _"Terima kasih kookie"_

 _"eh kookie?"_

 _"ne,itu panggilan sayang Tae untuk Jungkook"_

 _bocah tampan itu tertawa keras,mendapati raut memerah yeoja kecil dihadapannya_

Jungkook ikut tertawa,netranya mematri wajah dihadapannya,tetapi yang dia lihat lagi-lagi hanya buram yang menyesakkan

kemudian rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya,menghamburkan memori-memori yang didapatnya.

"Jungkook,hei..,tenanglah..,semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

SeokJin memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang dingin dan bersimbah keringat,mengelus punggungnya lembut guna menenangkannya.

Seokjin kira Jungkook tertidur seperti biasa,tetapi saat Seokjin sampai dan memarkirkan kendaraannya,Jungkook tetap tidak bergeming,padahal suara/suasana kecil saja yang berubah dia pasti akan langsung terjaga,jadi Jin mencoba untuk membangunkannya,tetapi malah mendapat pekikan dan pemandangan Jungkook yang nampak kesakitan memegangi kepalanya,sepertinya ingatan itu mulai kembali _lagi_ ,Yeoja berbibir _kissable_ itu tau,bahwa dalam waktu dekat Jungkook pasti akan _mengingat semuanya._

"Eonni.."Jungkook mengerang,kesadarannya sudah terkumpul,rasa pusing yang menghantamnya sudah mulai menghilang

"Jungkook,gwenchanayo?"meraih sebotol air mineral didalam tas pink-nya,Jin bergerak cekatan membantu Jungkook untuk minum

"Ne,aku baik..,Jungkook menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggila,menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil"A..aku mendapatkan ingatan aneh itu lagi,tapi tetap saja aku tidak tau rupa namja itu"Jungkook menggerutu,berusaha mengais potongan-potongan memori yang dilihatnya

"hey,tidak usah dipaksakan,nanti juga ingat"Jin tersenyung tulus,kecelakaan yang menimpa Jungkook membuatnya kehilangan beberapa memorinya,jadi bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika tiba-tiba Yeoja itu pusing atau pingsan karna ingatan lamanya yang muncul.

"ne,gomawo _Eonni_ ,mianhae,aku hanya bisa merepotkan saja"

Jungkook menunduk,meremas rok lipit hitamnya

Jin menggenggam lembut tangan hobaenya,Mahasiswi kedokteran itu menampakkan senyuman tulusnya"Hey tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan,kami semua bahagia bisa membantumu,kau tahu?,kesadaranmu adalah anugerah bagi kami"

 _"karna jika kau pergi,aku tidak tau seberapa hancurnya mereka,melihatmu terbaring berhari-hari dibangsal rumah sakit waktu itu sudah membuat berandalan itu begitu rapuh,dan jika bukan karna keteguhan hatimu membantu adik teman dekatku,mungkin dia juga akan terus jatuh dalam keterpurukan,kau menyelamatkan mereka berdua Jungkook"_ _Jin melanjutkan dalam hati._

Jungkook tersenyum,lalu mengangguk,Jin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari mobil,memutar untuk mebantu jungkook turun.

Jungkook merenungkan perkataan Jin,kemudian tersenyum untuk yang sekian kalinya,netranya mengerjap beberapa kali,keningnya berkerut samar

"Tunggu dulu,sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan bocah itu,aku seperti pernah melihatnya,tapi dimana?"Lirih Jungkook,kemudian yeoja itu keluar dari mobil,dibantu oleh Jin

ooOOoo

Yoongi berguling pelan diatas tempat tidurnya yang berbalut seprai hijau toska,Jeon wonwoo,teman seasramanya sedang pergi dengan Golden Group,jadi keadaan kamarnya sedikit lenggang,tapi Yoongi suka keadaan ini,dia jadi bisa bersantai dengan bebas dan menatap foto _cheonsa_ -nya tanpa perasaan was-was.

"Yoonji _eonni,_ bagaimana keadaan disana?,apa _eonni_ tidak bosan?.."Yoongi mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada gambar seorang yeoja yang mirip dengannya dalam balutan baju seragam nampak memangku seorang bocah berambut panjang dengan pakaian berwarna coklat ,sosok yang dipanggil cheonsa itu memiliki rambut pendek hitam sebahu,dengan sedikit _kepangan_ disisi kanannya,kulit putih bersemu,pipi tembam,dan mata kecil yang membentuk sabit karna tersenyum,semuanya sekilas nampak seperti Yoongi,kecuali netra _abu-abunya_ yang indah,mirip seperti _dongsaengnya_ dan juga aura lembutnya yang nampak dominan berpadu dengan aksen _tomboy_ ,berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang berkulit pucat dengan aksen dingin dan kaku _._

" _Eonni,_ kau tau,aku selalu menjadi yeoja yang pintar seperti ajaranmu,aku selalu makan teratur,tidak membolos,rajin belajar,yah walaupun hasilnya tetap saja peringkat tujuh sih.."Yoongi terkekeh pelan,netranya memandang bocah dengan _gummy smile_ yang berada dipangkuan Yoonji."ahh..mau bagaimanapun juga aku tetap tidak bisa seperti eonni,eonni itu pintar,manis,baik hati,eonni bahkan mau memungut anak jalanan sepertiku,kalau bukan karna eonni,aku pasti sudah mati dijalanan"

Yoongi mengusap lelehan liquid bening yang keluar dari iris indahnya,mengingat kembali semua kebaikan Park Yoonji, _cheonsa_ yang telah membantunya kembali hidup seperti sekarang.

"Karna itu Eonni..,aku akan berusaha melindunginya bahkan jika itu berarti aku yang harus terluka,Eonni tenang saja,aku.."Yoongi terisak

 _"_ _akan terus menjaga senyumannya"_

ooOOoo

"Sudah kubilang jangan ceroboh Kim Namjoon!,bagaimana bisa kau mau berenang tapi tidak bawa baju ganti,malah apa ini yang kau bawa? Modul?,kau mau memakai buku terkutuk ini untuk menutupi badan kurusmu itu hah?!"

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya,ini memang keteledorannya,karna kelelahan mengerjakan tugas dari Dosen killer di kampusnya,dia jadi ketiduran dan bangun kesiangan,karna terburu-buru dia malah membawa tas yang berisi modul untuk presentasi besok,untungya SeokJin sedang tidak sibuk,jadi bisa mengantarkan tasnya.

"Ne aku minta maaf,lain kali-

"Lain kali akan ketinggalan lagi begitu maksudmu?"Jin memotong ucapan Namjoon

"Iya,bukan,maksudku tidak!"Namjoon menggerak gerakkan tangannya gusar,mata sipitnya menatap Taehyung dan anggota Golden Group yang sibuk terkikik dibalik tubuh tunangannya,kurang ajar,jika bukan karna permintaan Kim ssaem,dia mana sudi menggantikannya mengurus mantan Hobae merepotkan seperti mereka.

"Yak Kim Namjoon kau mati atau apa hah?,cepat mulai pengambilan nilainya"Seokjin berujar setengah memekik,mengagetkan namja bersurai _purple_ itu

"Ne"

Namjoon berjalan lunglai mendekati kolam renang,Jin yang sedang dalam mode merajuk bukan sesuatu yang bagus,spertinya dia harus menyiapkan kantong dan tenaganya,untuk pergi ke Mall,tentu saja, _pink princess_ nya itu harus dibawa ke _neraka_ itu secepatnya agar moodnya membaik,kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia tidak dapat makanan yang layak satu bulan penuh.

ooOOoo

"Mereka bertengkar lagi?"Jungkook terkekeh melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang ribut beberapa meter dihadapannya,dapat dilihatnya Namjoon oppa yang sedang berusaha menenangkan seokjin eonni yang terlihat kesal,mereka terlihat lucu dan serasi,menyadarinya jungkook jadi merasa iri _lagi._

Taehyung mengangguk,kemudian melemparkan tatapannya pada Jungkook,netranya membola

 _"_ _sialan Jeon Jungkook pakaian macam apa itu!"_

Taehyung segera melepaskan kaos hitamnya kemudian memakaikannya ke Jungkook,sekarang dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam,menampakkan tubuh _Tan_ dengan _abs_ yang mulai samar terbentuk,mengundang pekikan _hiperbola_ dari beberapa yeoja yang memang sedaritadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Yak apa-apaan kau ini!"Jungkook meronta,netra onyxnya menatap netra coklat bening milik Taehyung dengan penuh amarah

"Pakaian itu yang apa-apaan! Kau tidak lihat baju itu sudah kekecilan!"Taehyung berujar tak kalah sengit,tangannya sibuk memakaikan kaos hitamnya kebadan kurus milik Jungkook

"Ini baju Yoongi _eonni_!,seharusnya kau tidak memaksaku ikut grup abal-abal milikmu payah!,mana tau aku kalau agenda hari ini berenang?!"Jungkook melotot sebal,tangan putihnya menepis kasar tangan tan milik _Namja_ dihadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau tidak punya stok baju renang di loker,kita bisa mampir sebentar untuk membelinya"

Taehyung berujar tulus,meskipun mereka adalah _Rival_ tetapi tetap saja Jungkook adalah tanggung jawabnya,mana mungkin dia tahan melihat tubuh Jungkook yang sebelumnya dibalut _swimsuit_ ketat berwarna _Navy_ yang hanya dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam,serta rambut panjangnya yang digulung memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya,membuat banyak sekali mata _Namja_ kurang ajar yang melihat kearah Jungkook dengan tatapan yang membuat Taehyung ingin mencincang mereka.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba perhatian?"Jungkook menatap _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu dengan tatapan miring "Jadilah tuan Kim yang dingin dan angkuh seperti biasa,aku muak dengan tingkah sok baikmu!"

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan Taehyung,tetapi lengannya disentak kuat hingga kini dia kembali berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga milikku,apa itu sebuah kesalahan?"

Taehyung menangkup salah satu pipi berisi milik Jungkook,mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya,wajahnya terlihat angkuh,sebuah _Smirk_ nampak terukir dibibirnya,Jungkook mendongak balas menatap iris madu milik Taehyung,bersiap untuk mengumpati _Namja_ arogan dihadapannya,tetapi urung.

 _"_ _A..ada apa dengannya?,wajahnya angkuh tapi..,kenapa tatapannya justru terlihat..kecewa?terluka?"_

Jungkook berbisik dalam hati,merasa janggal atas tatapan yang dipancarkan netra bening dihadapannya,Jungkook terus menatap kedalam iris coklat bening mlik Taehyung,mencoba untuk melihat kearoganan dan keangkuhan yang biasanya mutlak tercermin disana,tetapi kali ini yang didapatnya memang berbeda.

"Sebenarnya,kau ini kenapa Taehyung?"

 _"_ _Karena hal yang paling aku tidak sukai adalah saat aku harus berpura-pura membencimu,berpura-pura tidak perduli padamu,berpura-pura bahwa aku benci memilikimu"_

 _TBC_

Annyeong!

Ok,tau kok klo ff absurd ngalay ini lama up datenya soalnya sibuk banget di RL,habis ikut lomba nginep 2 malem 3 hari,mana trus langsung kemah buat songsong ramadhan 3 hari..padahal jum'at tadi badan masih panas_ /gaknanya/kokcurhat?/

Uh pokoknyaa thanks banget untuk kalian yang udah mau review,favorite,follow,apa aja deh pokoknya,Siders juga..,pokoknya makasih semuanya.../peluksatu-satu/

Oh iya...,aku udah coba bales reviewnya tapi gak tau masuk/nggk..TT_TT,jadi mungkin Review untuk cahpt ini di balesnya di chapt depan aja..,kan pasti statusnya../hahaha/gaje/

*Itupun klo ada yg ngereview*

Nah back to story,di chapt ini kita ada beberapa cast baru: Kim Namjoon!,trus udah mulai disebut-sebut Jeon Wonwoo!,dan yang terakhir Park Yoonji! /akugktaudiainibisadisebut castataunggk/ hayoohh menurut kalian siapakah Park Yoonji ini? Hohoho.. yang pasti dia bakal lumayan menyumbangkan _aura-aura sad-angst-hurt_ untuk Uri MinYoon couple... /epillaugh/digorok/colek Mini Yoongi t'D/

maaf klo banyak typo betebaran/banyak kalimat absurd merajalela..

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
